


Qhudelana

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Qhudelana

Tormund

Wavele wama lapho emangele. Wezwa sengathi ubeshaywe esiswini. Akukaze kubonwe ngaphambili owesimame efana naye.

Lokhu kwakungeyona into eyisibalo esivamile.  
Wayemude ngezinsolo eziyisikhombisa, futhi wonke amasentimitha angamaqhawe.

Kubukeka sengathi angagqokisa wonke amadoda lapha futhi aphume engalimalanga. Wayelalise imigqomo eminingi ngosuku lwakhe, kepha akekho owake waba nalokhu kumthinta. Wayazi ukuthi umlomo wakhe ulenga uvulekile kodwa njengamanje akakwazanga ukunikeza ama-shits amabili ngakho. Waguquka, amabhulukwe akhe eqala ukuqina ngomzuzwana ngamunye.

Wamgqolozela, amehlo abo ahlangana. Waqapha ngokushesha amehlo akhe, wabeka isandla sakhe enkembeni yakhe.

Ubambe imfihlo eyayisongela ukuwela ubuso bakhe, wawucacisa umyalezo wakhe. Engazi ukuthi empeleni ubeyilungele le nselelo. Wayekade elwa namabhele futhi ekhuphuka nezinto ezazicatshangelwa amadoda kuphela kubusuku bazo obubi. Uma ebuka lo Unkulunkulukazi wayazi ukuthi wayenenselelo ephambi kwakhe, eqinile ukwedlula noma yini ayeke wayithola. Kepha wayezimisele ukuyinqoba le mpi njengoba nje ayenqobile nabanye.

IBrienne

Ubengeke akwazi ukusiza kepha azizwe ecasukile nami. Okwamanje yena, uPodrick, noLady Sansa bagibela esangweni egcekeni leCastle Black. Iziqhwa zeqhwa zazigcwele yonke indawo ngazo. Wayebuka njengoba abantu behla benyuka bebabuka. Ukunaka kwakhe ngokushesha kwabanjwa yindoda ende, ebomvu, enenwele ezibomvu. Wabheka izingubo zakhe futhi washeshe wabona ukuthi ungumuntu wasendle. Ubekade egijimela kwabambalwa edlule. Isipiliyoni besingemnandi ukusho okuncane. Wambuka ethukile. Wayesetshenziswa kubantu ababembheka engathi uyisiwula. Wayengeyena owesifazane wakho omaphakathi. Wayengeyona imbali ethambile efana neLady Sansa, futhi wayengenabo ubuhle obukhulu njengoCersei Lannister. Wayeyinduna yempi yomfazi ngayo yonke imqondo yegama.

Ebhekisisa amehlo endoda iphazanyiswe ukukhanya okungajwayelekile emehlweni endoda. Wayebukeka njengebhere elambile ebona ucezwana lwenyama emnandi. Uzibuza ukuthi kungani aze wasebenzisa lo mfanekiso ekuqaleni? Kwakumkhumbuza uJaime kuphela.

Imizwa ejwayelekile yokulangazelela nokulahlekelwa yamhlanza kodwa yayingeyimbi njengoba yayikade injalo. Kuyamangaza ukuthi ubengakaze acabange ngaye emavikini. Ngaphambi kokuba usuku kudlule lapho ayengekho engqondweni yakhe. Lokhu kwamnika ithemba lokuthi imizwa edabukisayo ayemhlakulele yona iyafa. Wayehlonipha uJaime njengomlingani, kodwa ukumthanda kungaba inhlekelele. Wayengeke ayithande imbuyise; wayesathandana kakhulu noCersei. Lokho okuningi kwakusobala lapho sebebuyele ekubambeni kweNkosi.

Njengoba nje ayemhlonipha uJaime, zazisekhona izingxenye zakhe ayengaziqondi. Njengobudlelwano bakhe nodadewabo. Wayazi ukuthi ngaphambi kokushiya kukaKing indawo yokuthi ukuhileleka ngokwengeziwe noJaime kwakuzovele kumlethe usizi enhliziyweni. Wayengeke neze umuntu wesilisa avumele ukuba alimaze emzimbeni noma ngokomoya.

Ukuphoqa noma yimiphi imicabango evela kuJaime ekhanda lakhe, ngokushesha wabeka isandla sakhe ku-Oath Keeper. Amehlo akhe eqala ukubanda, etshela indoda buthule ukuthi wayengeyena umuntu ozonqotshwa naye. Ubengamphusha abe babili ngaphandle komzamo omkhulu.

Ngaleso sikhathi wabe esebona ukukhanya kwenjabulo emehlweni endoda.

Ukubukeka emehlweni akhe kumtshele ukuthi wayephila kahle kunoma iyiphi inselelo eyaba khona.

Ugcine inkulumo yakhe ingenalutho; ukukhula okucasule okwengeziwe. Ube esekhipha iso lakhe ekumbeni okhukhumezayo. Ngokushesha wamisa ihhashi lakhe futhi wehla. Wabe esebheka ukuhlangana phakathi kukaSansa nomfowabo; waphinda umbono wakhe wavinjelwa isilo esiqhoshayo. Wabheka kafushane lapho ehlangana khona futhi kodwa amehlo akhe amthola. Manje wamnika ukubukeka okuhle kakhulu. Ngethemba lokuthi uzowuthola umyalezo futhi umshiye abe. Wabe esenenhlansi yokumbheka. Ucishe wabubula, Izinselo eziyisikhombisa, ukuthi wenzeni ukuze afanelwe yilokhu? Kwakuyinto kuphela eyayiza engqondweni yakhe ngaleso sikhathi.

Jaime

Wazithola engekho uBrienne njengasekupheleni kwesikhathi. Uma ubheka uCersei owayelele eduze kwakhe wayengeke akwazi ukuzizwa enecala. Esukuma, wabeka ingubo yakhe ngokushesha walibhekisa ethafeni. Uma ubheka isibhakabhaka sasebusuku ubengehluleka ukubuza ukuthi uBrienne ukuphi nokuthi wenzani. Wayenethemba nje lokuthi wayengazingenisi enkingeni. Umcabango wakhe osenkingeni, futhi ukuthi angakwazi ukwenza lutho ngakho Vele wambulala.

Ngemuva kwalokho kwamshaya njengombani, wayethandana noBrienne! Lokhu kwenzeke nini? Uma ayethembekile kuye kwenzeka kancane kancane ngesikhathi ayenaye. Kwakungekho sigameko esithile.

Lapho ayeka ukuthanda uCersei? Wabona ukuthi wayeka ukumthanda kudala. Wayemzonda umuntu ayenaye ngenkathi enaye. Iqiniso lokuthi angacindezela umfana oneminyaka eyishumi ukusuka ewindini lombhoshongo wonke ngegama lothando, Wamdumaza. UBrienne wayembonise ukuthi angaba umuntu ohlukile. Wayethanda ukuthi wayengubani ngenkathi enaye.

Wayesamthanda uCersei, kodwa ngendlela okufanele abe ngayo njengomfowabo, hhayi njengomthandi.

Kuningi njengoba ayefuna ukuya eBrienne ngalolu lwazi olusha, wayedinga ukuhlala lapha noCersei. Wayengakwazi ukumshiya manje, hhayi ngakho konke okwenzekayo nondlunkulu ophakeme. Wafunga ukuthi uma esethatha ibhizinisi lapha uzohamba ayofuna uBrienne amtshele ukuthi uzizwa kanjani ngempela.


End file.
